In recent years, there has been proposed a system in which data measured by diverse sensors provided at various places (also referred to as fields) is collected and analyzed, and various services are provided based on the analyzed results. For example, the aforementioned system includes a plurality of sensors and a server that collects the data measured by the sensors, analyzes the data, and executes information processing of providing various services based on the analyzed results. Furthermore, the aforementioned system includes a plurality of transfer apparatuses that are provided between the plurality of sensors and the server, and a control apparatus to control the plurality of transfer apparatuses.
The plurality of sensors transmits a communication packet that includes the measurement data indicating the measurement results, to the transfer apparatus. The control apparatus of the transfer apparatuses generates a transfer table (also referred to as a routing table) inclusive of the transfer path information of the communication packet and transmits the transfer table to the plurality of transfer apparatuses. The plurality of transfer apparatuses receive the transfer table and store the transfer table in their own apparatus. Then, the plurality of transfer apparatuses receive the communication packet and transfer the communication packet received to other apparatus based on the transfer table of their own. An application executed by the server receives the communication packet, collects the measurement data of the communication packet received, analyzes the measurement data, and executes information processing of providing various services based on the analyzed results.